Message In The Sand
by Oreata
Summary: Walt leaves a little message for Kate and Sawyer to find...it leads to...stuff (Skate)


Hey everyone, this is a fic written by myself and my good friend Jade (more formally known as MariAmber)

Kate wandered along the beach, a smile tugging at her lips. Today was a good day. She had planned to go to the caves, but that all changed when something caught her eye. Kate stared at the scratching on the sand, her mouth hanging open. She opened and closed it like a goldfish for a few seconds before turning round and storming to the caves.

Walt tried hard not to giggle when he saw her expression. Running her fingers through her black curls, she scurried away. As she paced back and forth through a patch of trees, she bit her finger nails, what did this mean. Was it some Joke, or did Sawyer really have a heart?

Sawyer sighed, he had run out of water...he knew Jack sure as hell wouldnt be getting him any so he started towards the cave. He noticed Kate stop on the beach then run off, and he wondered what it was she had found.

He stopped in his tracks as he read the words...Did Kate write these? Looks like freckles sees our connection after all, he thought and grinned cockily. Turning he walked over to her, and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Nice little message down on the beach there, don't ya think?" He asked. Walt could hardly contain his laughter. Kate smirked "Yeah...I thought so"  
"Yeah, well what we gonna do about it? We both know now, awfully silly to just stand here." Sawyer grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes, despite seeing the logic in what he'd just said. Walt was nearly bursting with laughter. Nervously Kate stepped closer him, and Sawyer put a hand on her hip. Walt's eyes widened.

Suddenly their lips were pressed together and Walt's eyes were bugging out of his head...This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to fight! This is disgusting; Walt gagged as he watched the two, who were heavily into the kiss. He couldn't take it so instead he shouted at them to stop. Kate pulled back...Sawyer groaned

"What do you want kid!" Walt stuttered  
"I wrote it" The two glanced at each other, and then at Walt a few times.  
"What, so we were making out for nothing?" Kate finally asked.  
"Is that what it's called? It's sick, you guys are like, swallowing each other whole." Walt said while Sawyer mumbled,  
"I wouldn't say it was for nothing..."  
Kate was in shock "I thought you..."  
Sawyer shrugged " I thought it was you" Walt nervously shrank up against the tree, as the two glared at him.

"Why did you write that Walt" Kate said winking at Sawyer Walt mumbled "  
I...Uh...Don't" Sawyer grinned  
"Guess we'll have to..." Walt stopped  
"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" Sawyer spun Kate round and kissed her passionately.

Ahhh stop!" Walt screamed and ran off "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Kate started to laugh, even though Sawyer's lips were still on top of her. Sawyer pulled back laughing as well, Kate was nearly dying, gasping for air as she continued to laugh

"Wanna take a walk?" She said when she finally contained herself

"Sure" Sawyer grinned, and held out his hand for Kate to take. She smiled back at him, resting her hand in his. From where Walt was he sighed, wishing he had never stopped the fighting.

Sawyer bent down and lifted a stick, smiling his cocky grin and writing his name on the sand, drawing half a heart and handing it to Kate. Kate grinned, carefully writing out her name, and then the other half of the heart. The stick fell from her hands, and she moved them to the sides of Sawyers face she kissed him and her world felt complete…she felt safe.

Claire smiled from the distance seeing the two lovers. She started to laugh as Walt brushed past her, mumbling loudly that he would never again meddle in peoples business.

She called out after him "Well Walt, seems the island has a new matchmaker" She patted her babies back and stared out at the two...who were still kissing.

This was written by both myself and Jade (MariAmber) and w hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!

Note: Jade is a die-hard Jater...So know this was hard for her to write.


End file.
